


Familiar Territory

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has a nightmare while living in Sanq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Territory

_Pain. Fear. Guilt._

Quatre turned restlessly in his sleep. His breathing coming more shallow and rapid as the emotions intensified.

_Cold. Sadness._

Again he rolled, twisting the sheet around his bare legs. A soft moan escaped his lips as his hands fisted and relaxed on the sweat soaked bed sheets.

_Loss. Remorse._

The moan was louder this time, echoing around his room and pulling him from sleep.

"Trowa!"

Silence followed his shout and folded in on himself, shaking. Trowa was alive. He had to be. The guilt and remorse was like a stone around Quatre's neck. Pulling him deeper and deeper into a sea of pain. He struggled to swim, to fight his way through it, but weight of despair had him caught in a rip tide that would not let him go.

Choking back the pain, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and buried his head in his hands. They had to find Trowa. He was out there and he was alive. Quatre didn’t know how he knew it he just did.

Heero was looking, but so far there had been so signs. Not a single lead as to where he might be. It was as if he had just disappeared. Vanished into the vacuum of space.

“Trowa,” this time the word was a whisper. Soft as a baby’s breath as it dissipated into the darkness. “Where are you?”

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Quatre walked to the small window that adorned the wall of his room. He rested his forehead against the cool glass, shivering at how it chilled his damp skin. Darkness held the kingdom of Sanq in its embrace, blurring the lines of the gardens and the other buildings that were visible from where he stood.

He stared out over the line of trees, past the rooftops to the wide expanse of night sky. A part of him marveled at the way the stars sparkled and danced. Something he had never experienced before coming to the Earth. The logical side of his brain recalled that it was an effect of the light passing through the atmosphere. But knowing the reason did not diminish the beauty.

He opened the window as wide as he could, bending slightly to rest his elbows on the sill. The air was saturated with the smell and feel of the ocean, giving it a tang that was not unlike the metallic feel of the recycled air on his home colony. That thought brought back a rush of memories and with it pain so intense he had to close his eyes against it.

Suddenly the air felt frigid instead of refreshing and he closed the window again. Using it as a barricade to block out the fear and guilt that gnawed at him. His father and Trowa, Trowa and his father, they chased each other in his dreams. Guilt and loss, pain and fear fed on each other in an endless cavalcade of broken images. There was anger too as much as he wanted to deny it. Anger at himself, at the colonists, at his father. He turned from the window and walked back towards his bed. Anger at Trowa for putting himself in front of the blast from the beam cannon.

He flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling aware that sleep would not grace him again that night. No, he’d spend another night dancing attendance on his guilt and self-recriminations. He laughed, the humorless sound bouncing off the walls and sounding overloud as it broke the stillness of the night. At least this was familiar territory.


End file.
